The World Kept Turning (Levi Ackerman Fanfiction)
by MistressHatake
Summary: If you are not up to date with episode 22 of Attack on Titan, do not read this! It will contain spoilers!


**This fanfic of mine takes a darker turn than most. So, if you're uncomfortable with sad themes, then I wouldn't recommend you reading it. Also if you're still watching Attack on Titan, and you aren't up to date with episode 22 in the anime, then this is a SPOILER ALERT for you!**

Sun filtered in through gossamer curtains to land upon a bandaged leg. The breeze lightly swayed them to and from moving delicate pieces of onyx hair with it as the Captain lay upon the infirmary bed. Dark eyes stared at the ceiling; still, lifeless. The lazy town outside his window had fallen into a standstill. The only reminder that the world was still moving and of what had happened the days prior being the clock resting against the opposite wall chiming its rhythmic reminder that it was noon, and the other scouts laying in various rooms of the infirmary. Laying loosely in his hand was a letter folded thrice and an open envelope lay on the stand by his bed. His face was relaxed, and his body lay motionless just as the world seemed to around him. The picture was one of perfect peace and tranquility until a more scrutinous eye looked a little closer. Some things seemed out of place. Such as his bloodshot eyes, his rosy colored nose, the crinkles on the paper outlining a hand gripping it, or the wooden box laying across the room on its side with the contents therein scattering into the floor. But perhaps the most concerning anomaly was the collection of moisture trailing from the man's eyes down his cheeks.

The day prior had gone much as any other day would when they returned from a mission. Some cheered, some booed, but they were greeted with a reception of people as always. All seemed as normal as it could be save for the fact that rather than going on back to the headquarters to fill out reports and sit with Commander Erwin for some company, Levi was making his way to the infirmary himself for a cast on the ankle he'd fractured when saving Eren. However, his mind was so preoccupied that the pain in his ankle as he walked along leading his horse was nearly forgotten.

His mind was still plagued by Petra's misshapen form leaned against that tree back in the forest. He wasn't sure why the detail bothered him so badly, but the fact that she was leaned in such an awkward position against the tree, stomach first, head slung back, bothered him. It was as if she were crying to the heavens for mercy as she died. Though with the way things looked, she died upon impact. Was it too much of a mercy for her to fall in a more natural position to die? The reminder that the last time he would ever look into those beautiful golden eyes would be with all traces of life drained out of them remained to haunt him.

Sure, he knew this job was dangerous. No, the titans didn't care who they took, nor how many had fallen prey into their hands, but never had he imagined the day that he would lose his precious Petra to them. The threat had loomed ever present that she could perish at the hands of a titan too, just like any of the scouts, but somehow, it felt less real with her. Like she was immune to that fate. Perhaps it was because he had sworn to protect her. Or perhaps it was because he loved her too much to ever consider losing her in that way.

He was shaken from his thoughts by the familiar visage of Petra's father coming up to him. Levi hadn't encountered him much, only a couple of times. He'd never spoken with him before, but from watching him and Petra interact, he was able to tell that the man cared very deeply for his daughter. Petra had asked that they keep their engagement a secret until she was able to break it to her father easy. Her reasons for treading so cautiously were unknown to Levi, but he suspected it had something to do with being a daddy's girl.

Explaining her passing to her father was not going to be an easy task, nor one that he wanted to handle. However, he'd rather be the one to break the news to him than anybody else. He didn't think anyone else was capable of cooperating exactly what Petra really meant to this world, his squad…and most importantly himself.

The slightly taller man jogged up to his right side. He was visibly anxious, and he seemed like he had something he wanted to say. He was moving with purpose. Before Levi had the chance to say anything, he started to speak in a rush whilst walking alongside of him. He tried to keep the tone light considering the missions they returned from were usually very bloody. Little did he know this one had been one of the bloodiest yet.

"Captain Levi! My daughter is in your squad. I'm Petra's father. Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you. She sent me this letter…" he held up an envelope in his right hand, "She mentioned that you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. That she was going to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too starry-eyed to consider how her father feels!" he gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry. She's still so young, with so much to experience…"

Levi stopped listening at that point even though the man was still talking. The world around him seemed to dull as his mind returned for what felt like the thousandth time to that perch on the side of the tree where he looked down at Petra's blood-stained face for the last time. He wasn't sure how much more walking and talking had happened before he was shaken from his thoughts by the man once more.

"Captain Levi?"

Levi turned his head to look at the man. His lips were pursed and his jaw was set. He found himself to be gritting his teeth in the tension of all that was going on in spite of himself. Levi stopped along with his horse as his eyes met the man's and her father's nervous expression fell into one of concern. Levi began to speak. His voice came out in a distant, level tone.

"Mister Ral…..It is with great regret that I must inform you that, Petra Ral, member of the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Corps, has departed this world and given the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the mission. Her sacrifice was not in vain, for it is with her life, and the lives laid down by the other men and women that perished in this mission, that we get ever closer to the day that we shall reclaim this world from the titans. You have my condolences for your loss."

Her father stood, mouth agape, left in the shock and awe that his only daughter had been taken from him by the titans in their most recent mission. Levi kept walking. It took all his strength to stand. Not because of a fractured ankle, but because of his urge to grieve. He didn't know how he would recover from this loss, but somehow, he would manage. He had to. For the sake of humanity and himself.

The rest of the evening had passed without much going on. It went in the relative silence that always followed a mission with heavy loss. He'd written his reports, he'd gotten his ankle casted, now he rest in the infirmary alone with his thoughts once more. The others were busy getting patched up, or informing the families of the dead that their family members wouldn't be returning home much as he'd had to do earlier for his fiancé.

Levi didn't feel like lying awake all night, so rather than sit and grieve, he lay on his back and tried to get some sleep. Whenever sleep came, however, it wasn't rest, it wasn't pleasant dreams, but rather painful memories seamlessly mixed with vicious nightmares. So much for avoiding her memory in his sleep.

Captain Levi found himself in a place as dark as pitch, at first, floating in the abysmal depths that was his mind. Reaching up with his hands, he rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself in their most recent battlefield swinging through the trees of the forest exactly like he had been before. Only this time, he was with Petra.

"We've almost got it Captain! The abnormal is just ahead of us!" Petra chimed to him full of morale as always.

As Levi looked forward to see the abnormal they were following, he found himself staring at the female titan from the days prior. A dread entered his chest making it tighten up. He knew what was to come. If they continued after this titan, they would perish.

Levi's eyes widened and he started yelling at Petra frantically.

"Fall back! We aren't chasing the female titan! It's too dangerous! We need to turn around!"

His screams fell on deaf ears. Her coppery hair fluttered in the wind as they flew through the trees, and her amber colored eyes looked at him in confusion. She couldn't hear or understand what he was saying.

"What?!" Petra called in return, "I can't hear you over the wind!"

Levi glanced ahead of them after the female titan that they were gaining on. It was only a matter of time before she realized that they were right behind her and she turned to retaliate.

"Turn back!" He yelled louder, "Retreat! Do not engage with the female titan! DO NOT ENGAGE!"

Petra continued to look at him in confusion, and just before Levi was about to swing over and redirect her himself, a large foot swatted her from the air and drove her into the dirt against the base of a tree. Blood spattered upward and out from the girl that rest beneath the sole of the female titan's foot.

The dream felt so real. He could feel the wind on his face, feel gravity swinging him through the air by his ODM gear, feel the vibrations in the air from the female titan's heavy steps. Levi's heart pounded in his chest so hard he felt it would burst.

"PETRA!" He screamed out, but just as the female titan turned to him, he returned to the waking world once more.

A gasp left Levi's lips and he sat up startling the medic that was in front of him holding a wooden box in his hands. His eyes darted about the room as if searching for the titan within the room, but after a couple of seconds, he seemed to regain his bearings. He relaxed visibly, though not completely.

"Captain?"

"Yes, what is it?" He asked his eyes trailing to the box in the man's hands.

"This was delivered here to you from your squad's headquarters. It belonged to Petra Ral. They wanted you to look though everything to make sure there was nothing the military needed before sending it home to her relatives."

Levi was silent as the medic sat the box on the edge of the bed. Giving the man a nod, the medic left the room shutting the door behind him so Levi could have his privacy.

Levi took a breath before rifling through the box. There wasn't much of interest inside. Some letters from home, her promotion letters, important documents such as her papers issuing her gear and such, but one thing in particular caught his interest. A single letter with his name written on the front in cursive.

He rose a brow at it before lifting it out and turning it over. Carefully he opened it and withdrew the paper from the inside. It was a letter to him from Petra. Heart pounding, he started to read it. The more he read, the more tears welled in his eyes. His jaw set, his hand gripped the papers, and finally he gave a cry of frustration gripping the wooden box in the opposite hand and threw it at the opposing wall spilling everything in it upon impact.

Levi fell back onto the bed and sobbed. He sobbed like he knew he couldn't in front of her father, his teammates, and his Commander. He released the feelings he'd been holding onto unable to address them voluntarily. He let the painful loss leave his body in the form of tears as he was reminded yet again he'd never hear her voice, touch her porcelain skin, or see her beautiful smile ever again.

Finally, he fell still staring at the ceiling. The gossamer curtains blew in the breeze. The letter fell from his grasp and fluttered to the floor. The world kept turning.

 _My Dearest Levi,_

 _I know it is odd getting a letter from me when you get to see me every day, but I always feel like I articulate what is on my mind better on paper. I would've given you this before leaving for the mission, but I know that you and Erwin need all the man-power that you can get for this mission. Especially with it being Eren's first mission. There's no telling what he could do under pressure. But now that we're all back safely, I am finally ready for us to get married. I have already sent a letter to my father breaking the news, and we don't have to hide our engagement anymore! I am ready to finally become Mrs. Ackerman. Though that wasn't the reason that I wrote you this letter. I wrote you this letter because I was unsure how to tell you what I have been trying to figure out how to tell you for a week or so now. I didn't want to say anything before the mission because I knew it would worry you, but I guess it comes easier now because I am so glad to be home. All three of us._

 _With all of my love,_

 _Petra_


End file.
